


Unresolved Emotions

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Drunkenness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Tears, Wedding, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has wanted Dean. Dean wants Reader too. But keeps sleeping with other ladies. Sam pities reader. Reader goes away from hunting. Returns for one more at Sam's request. Killed for saving Dean. Goes to hell and becomes a demon. Crowley takes away her love for Dean. To be replaced for him. Castiel has been snooping around and gets killed for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had been hunting with The Winchesters and Castiel. Crowley would lend advice and help out. But, As time went on. It became harder for her as a hunter and living still.

"Dean, I need to talk to you. I fucking can't do this hunting gig. Cannot be around you all. I am a danger to you all. I almost got you killed you Nashville!" said (Y/n) to Dean sadly.

"Are you sure you wanna just walk away from all of this hunting gig?" asked Dean to her.

(Y/n) pulled Dean to her Car with her bags ready. Dean pulled (Y/n) into a firm hug now.

"I want you to give this to Sam. When, You want to give it to him! Bye!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

(Y/n) had gotten into her car and drove off. She hated that she caused Dean to cry hard. But, She just couldn't see him going with others. Taking them to bed and fucking them. It hurt that she had tried to get him. Just to see that he went off with some other lady now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean stood in the garage of the bunker. Holding the letter to Sam from (Y/n). It hurt that he was in love with her. That, He was a coward and didn't say anything to her atall or ever. He held the note and kept it from Sam. Why would she write to Sam and not him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Five years had gone by and still single. She had preferred it that way. Because, If she couldn't have Dean. Then, She'd be single forever. She held a good job at a law office, excellent apartment ,and steady flow of her money. All in all, She was doing great now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were hunting a witch that stalked down lawyers. That, It had made them do it's nasty deeds. It caused damange from with'in to get them to do so. Sam was still not sure as to why (Y/n) left. Dean was very vague whenever the subject came up ever. Giving different answers or excuses in all forms. Sam wasn't a dummy to (Y/n)'s feelings.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in her office as her asssistant came in. They had been best friends for awhile now. The first one to know anything on her. Including past, present and the future plans. Helping eachother with anything that needed to be done. (Y/n) was happier in this life.

"Hey (Y/n), You wanna hit up a bar later on? I promise we will have fun!" asked Tamara.

"That sounds like a plan. How about O'Malleys at eight. Dress up, girly!" said (Y/n) to her.

(Y/n) got done and met her friend Tamara and some others. They were having a fun time.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam saw a bar called O'Malley's and decided to go in. Deciding they needed it.

"Dean, Go take your seat. I will go grab the drinks. You can flirt away!" said Sam to Dean.

Sam was at the bar getting drinks. When, He saw or more like heard (Y/n)'s sweet laugh. True to anything, He saw her with some others. That, Had stung alot. Her having fun now. He grabbed the drinks and handed them to Dean. Sam told Dean that (Y/n) was there too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was tipsy and drunk as hell. No way would she try to drive. Not in her condition now. She was going to call for a cab. But, A voice she feared called her name loudly so. Turning to see that it was both Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean had a lady slung around him. That, Made her painful memories flash again. How dare they come here for her now.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I got away from you both. Forever!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"We didn't come here for you. There was a case to do. You wanna join?" asked Sam now.

(Y/n) had grabbed her car keys and took off. Fuck them and them needing her help now. It had occured to her that she hated Dean. Sam more than Dean. But, Hell she was drunk.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam was angry now at (Y/n). Then, He saw that Dean did have a lady slung on his arm. It had occured to Sam that she still had feelings for Dean. Dean saw the hurt flash in her. One of (Y/n)'s friends gave them her address. To go and repair whatever damange done. Dean had taken off with his lady friend. Sam was the one that'd go and see her now fully.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was about to turn in for the night. When, Her door was knocked. Wonder who it was. She opened it to see Sam there standing. Tamara had given the address to (Y/n)'s.

"Hello (Y/n), I have been worried sick about you. You love Dean, Huh?" asked Sam to her.

(Y/n) just started to cry in Sam's arms. He set her down on her couch and held her now. Falling asleep with her in his arm's warmly. (Y/n) woken up to make them breakfast now. Sam and (Y/n) had talked at length. Of what she'd had been doing for five whole years.

"(Y/n), I hope you enjoy your life and all that it may provide for you!" said Sam to (Y/n).

Sam had left her to get ready for her day. (Y/n) felt better having talked to Sam so fully. But, She had utterly refused to go hunting atall or ever. Sam understood her point now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had gotten back to the motel they stayed at. Dean was hovering over his laptop now. Dean saw that Sam had gotten in, he smirked. Wondering who'd he had nailed now.

"Who is the lucky lady you got? What flavor was she? Let me guess a wild one!" said Dean.

"The unlucky lady was (Y/n). It was bitterly horrible. Wild one, Nope. Broken!" said Sam.

Dean noticed that Sam had tear stains on his shirt. Sadness had gripped his heart now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had taken a shower to go see The Winchesters. Sam had convinced her to hunt. She was outside the door ready to knock. She was nervous of how Dean would treat her. Her fists rapped on the door. Sam saw her outside the door and let her there room now.

"Hello Sam, This is one last Hooray. But, Then no more. Okay!" said (Y/n) to Sam sadly.

(Y/n) helped both Dean and Sam with there research. She was the best at doing this now. At Times, She had caught Dean staring at her. It was starting to bother her angrily sadly.

"You guys want anything to eat? We could all use the break for now?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"You know I will have a bacon chessburger extra onion with fries!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"I will have a ceasar salad with some dessert. Thank you for helping!" said Sam to (Y/n).

(Y/n) with'in twenty minutes had all of what they needed. Going to get some extra stuff. Eating in relative silence or talking as little as possible. They had everything for the hunt. Getting to where the witch was at. (Y/n) saw that the witch was going to kill Dean and jumped to block the attack. Ultimately, It had killed her on impact. Dean saw what she did for him. They had killed the witch. But, It took (Y/n) to distract it enough to end it now.

"(Y/n), I love you so very much. Please, Just wake up for me. Please!" begged Dean now.

"Dean, She is gone and dead. It took her death for you to tell her you love her." said Sam.

"The fuck are you talking about? I have loved the longest of time now!" said Dean madly.

"No, You haven't. You would go out of your way to hurt her. She was the one putting it out there in her own way. Now, You have nobody to love you. Bye Dean!" said Sam sadly.

Sam had taken off in (Y/n)'s car. He went to her place and held her clothes to him. He had wished that he had said something to her. That, He'd been there for her more sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had taken care of disposing the witch. He got (Y/n) in his backseat. He was going to give her a hunters funneral. To make sure she got to Heaven. Set her free of this life. Sam had made a point to him and that pissed him off. He was smart ass and he hated it. He looked down at (Y/n)'s dead body. Wishing that she would just wake up and smile.

"I should've said I loved you sooner. Shouldn't have pushed you away. Slept with others to replace you. But, Like a coward i fled away. I hurt you badly enough. You deserved better than me. I will always love you. Even, In your death or new life!" said Dean sadly.

Dean had gone back to the hotel and gotten his stuff. Sam's stuff was already gone now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had woken up in hell and Crowley was there. But, The shock on his face was clear.

"Hello Crowley, I guess your going to make me a demon. Figured as much!" said (Y/n).

"Actually, I am going to torture you for a bit. Seeing as you kiled my favorite witch and slut. But, I guess all thing can be replaced. You'll be my new whore!" said Crowley to her.

"Go ahead and do it. Release me from my sick puppy love for Dean." said (Y/n) to him.

Months had gone by for (Y/n). That, (Y/n) was a demon for her new love Crowley, her king. Crowley had formed (Y/n) so well to be his. She did any order for him as directed.

"My king, I have done what you have asked out of me. What else, my king?" asked (Y/n).

"I want your slutty mouth all over my cock. Fucking gag on it for me, slut!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had gotten on her knee's and gave Crowley the best orgasm ever. He was panting.

"Hey (Y/n), You wanna go and play with The Winchesters? You deserve it!" said Crowley.

Crowley had them both snapped to where they were. That, The were looking resentful.

"You called me, Moose? I can see that you are quite the wreck!" said Crowley to Sam.

(Y/n) was doing what Crowley had asked her to do. To stay outside til he called her in.

"I am a wreck cause (Y/n) is gone. She was like my sister. Dean broke her!" said Sam.

"I fucking did break her. She was just was just my type. That is the truth!" said Dean sadly/

Crowley had reached her in her mind. Telling her to make her grand entrance strongly so.

"Hello Moose and Squirrel, You realy though that i was dead. Naive punks!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) had turned her (y/e/c) into black orbs. Dean and Sam saw that she was a demon now. Crowley came to hold her close to him. (Y/n) bent into him to lay a kiss on his lips.

"You see Dean, I did love you and you hurt me too often. But, I knew i couldn't ever be with you. Sam, You knew and you told him too late. You too Dean. Crowley has built me to stand up for myself. You come after me to turn me human and I will end you both. Do you even understand that kind of punishment? I will kill you both!" said (Y/n) to them.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) and Crowley had swept out of there with smiles. That, She stood up for them both. Crowley had taken (Y/n) to bed. Making sure that he fucked her like she needed it now. They were heard by all of hell and the ones on earth. All evil things smiled widely at it.

"My king, I want to be your Queen. To rule by your side forever and always!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had been so happy that (Y/n) was detrimined to be evil. That, She choosing him. This was new to him and it was fantastic. That, (Y/n) was finally going to be his only now. After all these long years and now to finally have her. (Y/n) would love Crowley now. After some days, Crowley had a Queen Of Hell. That, Queen was indeed (Y/n) now.

"Now My Quen, You will be just as powerful as i am. You will be both feared and loved by all in our kingdom. That, You will have the universe at your feet!" said Crowley happily so.

"My king and Husband, You will have both a loyal and trustworthy wife!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

They went to go rule there kingdom with such glory. Crowley and (Y/n) were eachothers.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were hunting a demon that was definantly celebrating. But, What had them piqued was that they didn't why it was. They had it tied up and chained down now.

"Mind telling us why you are so happy and killing? We are still going off you!" said Dean.

"Oh, This is so deliciously good. You used to be ex-hunter (Y/n) is a demon now. But, What is more is that she is also get this. The fucking Queen of Hell with Crowley, The King Of Hell. They are rumored to be having a kid. A demon baby!" said The demon now.

The demon was cackling with such mirth and hiliarity. That, Had Dean kill the demon now. Sam was sick to his stomach about all of this. Dean wasn't atall thrilled about this.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was rubbing at (Y/n)'s swollen belly. That, He was soon to be having a kid soon. (Y/n) was happy that Crowley would be a father soon. Crowley saw her glowing now.

"My Queen, Is giving me a kid of my own. Don't care if it be a boy or girl!" said Crowley now.

"My King, He deserves a kid of his own. What else to bare a child!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

(Y/n) had been able to get up and down. She was able to get in some work out so fully. She had her cravings all of the time. Like her obssession with blood and cherry waffers. Crowley made sure that she got all she needed. That, She saited her deviancy all over.  
"My King, I wanna kill somebody today. That nosy angel is getting too close to trying to capture me. I fucking don't like it. He needs to be dealt with harshly!" said (Y/n) angrily.

"You will get to have your revenge. Let me just get him for you, okay!" said Crowley now.

With'in the hour (Y/n) was torturing Castiel. That, It was to teach him to back the fuck off.

"You know Castiel, If you'd just fuck off. I guess we wouldn't be having this talk. Would we? But here you are trying to cure me of my being a demon!" said (Y/n) to Castiel madly.

(Y/n) had taken an angel blade and cut into his prefect skin. Castiel was crying from it all.

"Shut your fucking trap, angel slut. I bet you deserve a good fucking from my loyal demons. I have no care if they be male or female. Sick them on you anyways!" said (Y/n) harshly.

(Y/n) saw that Castiel was properly raped. The sick things her demond did to Castiel now. Seeing that prefect mouth being fucked raw and ass aswell. Castiel was crying now. It made her sick to her stomach. Putting on a gag in his mouth. That was fantastic.

"See, I told you Castiel. You have such a slutty mouth. I fucking love it. But, I won't flithy my hands for you or to you. I am too loyal to my husband, Crowley!" said (Y/n) softly so.

(Y/n) had gotten up and left her demons to fucking kill Castiel. She wouldn't cry a tear. She saw that he was dead now. She that night had thrown a party for this event now. t had occured to her to send his dead body to The Winchesters. The demons already did.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were at The Bunker. They were wondering why it was taking Castiel so long. Because, It was simply to get info. They heard a knock and saw Castiel dead now. There was a note attached to the body. Dean and Sam had saw that he had been raped.

Moose and Squirrel,  
I fucking warned you both as to what would happen if you crossed me. Sending an angel to come and get me. Anyways, I had my demons violate the fuck out of him. Boy, Was he a screamer. Bet, You guys figure he was slut too. Putting his body to good use. My demons needed to vent. Castiel was an easy target. Like a good slut he was for us. However, I didn't touch him. Too fucking loyal to my husband Crowley. 

From,  
(Y/n), The Queen Of Hell. Cunts!!

Dean and Sam had seen the Castiel had been beaten and raped. This set them on edge!!


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had been in hell with her other plan of action. Maybe this time she'd take away Sam this time. He knew how she had felt about Dean. That, Sam had said nothing atall. She was trying to prove to Dean that retribution was hers. Revenge seeped into her now. Have Dean begging for that mercy. Mercy that wouldn't ever happen. Dean was to die.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
~Dean's P.O.V~

Dean was starting to think as to why (Y/n) was evil. That, Maybe hurting her so bad was a bad choice. But, He knew that he held feelings for (Y/n). Maybe make a deal to save himself. That, Way he would have no more suffering or loss. This was all his fault fully. But, He had to make a stop over at Sam's room. Sam was in there reading for a hunt now.

"Hey Sam, I am going to get us some food. Want anything while i am out?" asked Dean.

"Um...More beer, veggies, fruit ,and some sasuage. Maybe a new cellphone!" said Sam.

"Sam, (Y/n) wanted me to give you this. Read whenever you want to!" said Dean to Sam.

"Yeah. Put it on the bed for me. I am in the middle of doing research!" said Sam to Dean.

Dean had put the note on Sam's bed and walked off. That had really hurt him to the core. He knew what he had to do now. To make a deal with either Crowley /or (Y/n) now sadly.

~Sam's P.O.V~

Sam had watched Dean walked out of his room. He eyed the letter from (Y/n) with sadness. Because, He felt responsible for her. He knew what she felt for Dean. To him, It hadn't atall mattered. Because, He'd rather watch you suffer. Then be with Dean ever. It was his mission to see you suffer. He had wanted you first and then had to go love Dean. He was curious of what the letter said. He picked it up and got his bed to read it so fully.

Sam,  
I find that i can't do this anymore. Can't live the way i am living. Seeing, Dean with another lady almost after every hunt. I find that i can't love him. Like, I have with you. My head said that i wanted Dean intially. But, My heart was a different matter completly. I tend to follow my heart more. You My Sam are my heart. Geez, I love you Sam Winchester. Would marry you in an instant. But, Even you grew cold with me. I get why you did. My emotions are choatic and unorganized. The hunter in me is gone and shattered. This is a good bye to you both!!!!

From,  
(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n) I.E (Your Nickname)  
Sam had just relized he had made a huge mistake. That he could've been happy with (Y/n). But, He had grown cold towards (Y/n). (Y/n) had deserved so much more than this. Sam would make it his mission to try to rid her of being a demon. To get her safe again.

~Dean's P.O.V~

Dean was at a crossroad waiting for either (Y/n) or Crowley to show up. He was sad now.

"Hello Moose, My Queen is busy trying to set up her next move. You have me to deal with. What on earth do you need? My Queen wants me again. Hurry up!" said Crowley.

"I want you to take me to her. There is something i need to say to her!" said Dean sadly.

Crowley had zapped them both to (Y/n). She was in the middle of pleasuring herself now.

"Hello Dean, You like to see me work my cunt. Fucking it without mercy!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"(Y/n), I really do beg you to stop. No more deaths for me, please!" said Dean to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had stopped fucking her hand. Got up from the bed and trotted over to Dean madly.

"You come to me and begging no less. That, Must hurt your ego. For which i have no care for. You were once all that i had wanted. You slept with others cause you couldn't face loving me. Get this, You and I are not done with by any long shot. You are nothing to me. Do you get what i am saying to you? I have Crowley now and he shows me what I actually need. Probably you should have learnt by now. But, No you haven't atall learnt! You keep sleeping around and whoring yourself. Wait...That is it, You'll be my whore. My prefect lil slut. That, Will be your punishment. Never to leave hell. Forever to stay here. Nobody to save your sorry ass. Not even your brother. He'll die and you'll know nothing but pain and hurt. For the amount you did to me and much more!" snarled (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean had known that something like this was going to happen. He was ready for it all.

"You'll have your prefect slut and whore. You'll have your revenge. Okay!" said Dean now

"Is that a deal you are willing to live with? To be my whorish slut forever!" said (Y/n) now.

Dean had shook his head and they sealed the deal. Dean was (Y/n)'s slut forever on now. To do as she had said and do what she had wanted him to do. (Y/n) helld her victory now. Crowley on the other hand was angry. That, She had Dean as her new pet. Try to convince Sam of being his pet. Atleast, He would be sparred. Dean would have his Sam.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam was in the library doing research. Wondering as to where Dean had taken off to now. He was starving and hungry. That is until Crowley had popped into The Bunker now.  
"Sam, You have to know what i am about to do is for your own good. It is so that you can live. That way you do not have to die. My wife (Y/n) has taken Dean as her new whore. I will not sit or stand here and lie to you. Because, You deserve better!" said Crowley sadly.

"What are you going to do? I am only asking that because i am scared!" said Sam to him.

"I am going to make this deal. Then, You will able to live forever on. Okay!" said Crowley.

They had sealed a deal. One, That insures that Sam lives under the guise that he is the King Of Hell's lover. Two, That they keep up appearences. Three, They have regular sex. With all that said and done. Sam and Crowley had kissed to seal the deal. Sam was his.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had demanded that Dean lick her bleeding cunt. To lick all traces of it off of her now. He hated and loved this new found evilly inticing (Y/n) more hot. This was so fucked up. But, He had wanted to fuck his hand and found that he couldn't do so atall. It was like she controlling him. (Y/n) looked at Dean and saw that he was enjoying himself.

"Aww Dean, You don't get to cum until i do. The way i want to cum!!" snarled (Y/n) at him.

Dean after those words really went at her. To get her to cum over and over again now. He was able to get to cum several times. If that was even atall possible now. (Y/n) had gripped Dean's cock and fucked him hard. Squeezing cum right out of him and drinking it up. Dean and (Y/n) were so consumed by there release. To not even Seeing or hearing Sam being fucked by Crowley. Crowley had Sam bent over. Fucking him rather brutally.

"Your so very pretty, My Sam. Opening your ass to my cock. My slut!" whispered Crowley.

Sam saw stars as Crowley hit somewhere inside Sam. That had Sam cumming all over. Crowley let out a growl and came hard in Sam's ass. They collasped on the bed roughly.

"What in the nine hells have you've done Crowley? Sam is suppose to die!" snarled (Y/n).

"Welp, That is a very fickle thing. I got to him first and he will live! Got it!" snarled Crowley.

They all after that had gone to sleep. Agreeing to talk about it when they all woke soon.


End file.
